overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Double the Pleasure
Double the Pleasure is a Nijou Kazuha/Futaba ending and one of 12 possible third episodes in Shiny Days. Plot The plot of '''Double the Pleasure' follows the upper branch storyline up to the point of Makoto meeting the twins at the train station.'' The twins ask what Makoto is doing at the train station so early, and he says that he's just heading out to the Radish. They ask to join him, to which he agrees. At the Radish, Yamagata has called Hikari over to ask a favor of her. Before she can explain, Setsuna comes to take their order, and Hikari tells Setsuna that she ran into Makoto on the train early in the morning, and that it seemed shady to her. Setsuna defends him, saying that he was taking his sister home. Hikari asks why she knows that, and Setsuna stammers out that she simply ran into him on the train the previous day. Hikari, bored with such a mundane explanation, turns back to Yamagata and asks what favor she wanted. Yamagata, clearly uncomfortable, doesn't want to ask with Setsuna in earshot. Luckily, new customers arrive, and Setsuna leaves to seat them. The new customers are Makoto and the twins. Setsuna seats them but is clearly upset to see Makoto out with them. The twins spot Yamagata and get nervous that she will see them and tell Karen where they are. Futaba rationalizes that Yamagata would be in just as much trouble with Otome, so she probably won't tell on them. Setsuna comes to take their order. While Kazuha is trying to make a decision, Futaba asks Makoto if he would go to the festival with them. He says that he will, which stuns Setsuna. The twins quickly finish their order and become very excited, asking if they could hang out before the festival. Makoto is caught off guard, and they convince him to let them come over. Unable to dissuade them, the twins drag Makoto out of the Radish right away. Once at his place, Futaba begins hitting on Makoto immediately and kisses him. He is shocked at her behavior, and she explains that they always have to behave a certain way around Karen, and this is the first time he could see the real her. After some seduction, Makoto and the twins have sex numerous times. After her shift, Setsuna rides the train home, depressed about her festival plans falling through. After some thought, she simply smiles and admonishes herself for being foolish enough to believe that Makoto would go with her. Route The route to Double the Pleasure follows the upper branch route up until Makoto meets the twins at the train station. Getting the ending Double the Pleasure has only two requirements: * You must have to be seen as the "Setsuna stalker" by answering right to the question of "What's Kiyoura cup-size?" * The bar must be at 101 or below by the time Makoto meets the twins (will be 103 pixels in windowed mode) * Makoto and the twins must go to the Radish together. This can be accomplished by Makoto saying that he's "just heading out," and when the twins ask him where, he replies "Radish." From here, the route will be locked into Double the Pleasure. If the bar is too high by this point, Makoto will tell the twins that he already has plans for the festival, and the route will continue to one of the other chapter 3 episodes.Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes